


Cities and Beaches

by pelin19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha hep kalabalık şehirleri sevmişti, Clint'se sessiz kumsalları...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cities and Beaches

Ayağının altında kumları, yüzünde güneşi hissetmek her zaman huzur vermişti Clint’e. Kumsalları çok severdi o yüzden. Kumların üzerine uzanıp gözlerini kapatarak sonsuza kadar yatabileceğini düşünürdü hep. Ancak ne yazık ki buna pek de elverişli bir hayatı yoktu. Yine de görevlerden fırsat buldukça kumsala, özellikle bu kumsala gelmeye çalışırdı. Bu kumsal onun favorisiydi. Sessiz ve sakin bir yerdi. Etrafta ne onu rahatsız edecek biri vardı ne de şüphelenebileceği birileri. Özellikle bu kumsalda Clint kendini güvende hissediyordu. 

Güven onun mesleğinde çok nadir bulunan bir şeydi. Ve o hayatında güvenebileceği biri olduğu için çok şanslıydı. Kimseye ve hatta kendine bile güvenmediği zamanlarda ona güvenmişti Clint. Birlikte çok şey atlatmışlardı. Birbirleri için daha çok şey atlatmışlardı. Tanıştıkları günün üzerinden kaç yıl geçti hiçbir fikri yoktu. Belki bir bebeğin doğuşu kadar yeni belki de dinazor fosilleri kadar eskiydi. Ancak tek bildiği sanki o hep hayatındaymış gibi hissettiğiydi. 

Gözünün daldığı noktadan geçen kayıkla düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı, o sırada yanına oturan kadını gördü. Sessizce Clint’in yanına ve hayatına sokulabilen nadir kişilerdendi kadın. “Nat” diye selamladı onu Clint. Asıl adı Natasha olan ancak Clint için sadece Nat olan kadın konuşmadan kızıl kafasını Clint’in omzuna yasladı. Görevden dönüp gerekli raporlarını Coulson’a sunduktan sonra Clint direk kumsala gelmiş, Natasha’ysa her görevden sonra yaptığı gibi bir yerlere kaybolmuştu. Başta yadırgasa da Clint artık Natasha’nın bu kaybolmalarına alışmıştı. Çünkü eninde sonunda kaybolduğu yerden çıkıp onun yanına geleceğini biliyordu. 

Kafasını Clint’in omzundan kaldırırken “Gerçekten denedim, ancak bu kadar sessizliğe nasıl dayanabiliyosun ?” diye sordu Natasha.  
“Etraf sessizleştiği zaman her şey olduğundan daha net görünür Nat.” diye cevapladı onu Clint. Bunun üzerine Natasha gülümseyerek “Önemli olan her şey karışıkken görebilmek değil midir ?” diye sordu ve üzerindeki kumları silkeyelerek ayağı kalktı.  
Onun ayağı kalkması üzerinde Clint de gülerek “Hiçbir zaman sessiz yerleri sevmedin zaten.” dedi ve ayağı kalktı. Natasha evet dercesine omzunu silkerken “Kalabalıkta görünmez olmak kolaydır Barton, böylece seni görenin bir önemi olur.” dedi ve ikisi kumsal boyunca yürümeye başladılar.

Bir süre yürüdükten sonra kaldırım kenarındaki tezgahında incik boncuk satan küçük bir kız gördüler. Tam tezgahı ve küçük kızı geçip gidiyorlardı ki Natasha’nın gözü tezgahtaki bir kolyeye takıldı. Clint’e ileride beklemesini söyledikten sonra elindeki kolyeye bir bakış daha atıp cebinden çıkardığı banknotu kıza uzattı. “Üstü kalsın.” diyerek hızlı adımlarla Clint’in onu beklediği yere doğru gitti.

Natasha hızlı hareketlerle kolyeyi boynuna taktıktan sonra Clint’e dönerek “Bak.” dedi. Clint, Natasha’nın boynundaki ok şeklinde kolyeye gülümsedikten sonra kolunu onun omzuna attı. Onu yanına çekeren sarıldıktan sonra sahilin sessizliğinden şehrin kalabalığına doğru yürüyerek gözden kayboldular.


End file.
